A Flaming Heart and A Striking Soul
by Jazzimon
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are bored, so they invite their friends to their house. But when they get sucked into a world that takes place in a story, It is their responsibility to save the alternate world from the evil that's rising. Will they save the world on time? Will they ever return home? Or will this be their final adventure? Read this story and find out. Includes OOC and Phinbella.
1. Chapter 1

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul**

I OWN NOTHING! All characters(accept OCs) belong to Disney.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford are 14 in this fic so don't be confused.

Candace is also in collage, so she's not around.

Phinbella included

First Fanfic. Hope you like it. ENJOY!

* * *

The story begins with the boys that can do anything, Phineas and Ferb. It is now Summer again, so they aren't at school today. They already did the activity of the day, so they aren't to busy. Right now, Phineas and Ferb are in there room. Phineas(in his orange hoodie and jeans) is grooming Perry with a brush. and Ferd( in his turtle neck and jeans) is reading a book about something(who knows what?). "Hey Ferb, i'm starting to get bored". Ferb just looked up from his story and turned to Phineas. Phineas continued brushing. "I know we already did something today, but I still feel we're missing something to do". Then Ferb raised an eyebrow at him and returned to his book. Phineas then stopped and looked at Ferb. "What do you think we should also do". Ferb just shrugged and continued to read. " Don't know either huh? Well I guess we'll have to wait until inspiration hits us". So They waited a bit and thought in silence, until there was a knock on the door, it was their mother. "Hey boys, me and your father are going to a movie, you need any thing before we leave?" Their mother said kindly. "Just some inspiration is all" said Phineas. "Well if you're so bored, maybe you can invite your friends over". After she said that she left. Phineas thought it was a good idea, he then looked at Ferb, who noticed and groaned while rolling his eyes. He set down his book. "I'll get the phone book" he said while getting out of bed.

While looking through the phone book, they selected pretty much the only group of friends they hang out with, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. When they got to Isabella's phone number, Ferb gave Phineas a naughty look. Phineas knew exactly what that ment and blushed a little. "Don't get the wrong idea Ferb, it's just a call" Phineas stated. "To your future girlfriend that is" Ferb said, still having that look on his face. Phineas just looked away, his blush deepening until it was cherry colored. Ferb just chuckled at the reaction and continued making calls. After they were done, it wasn't long before they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" announced Phineas, hurrying to the door. "You could've offered that with the book as well" said Ferb, following Phineas to the door. They opened the door to see there friends in front of their door. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella asked. She was wearing a pink jacket(who wears those in the Summer?) and jeans, with her hair in a big braid. "Hey guys, me and Ferb were bored so we thought you guys would have a good idea or two" answered Phineas. "Didn't you guys already do something today?" asked Isabella. "Well imagination has no bounds, besides that submarine race was short lived" Phineas once again answered. while the two were talking, Buford had Baljeet in a headlock. "Buford, can you let me go now?This is starting to hurt" said Baljeet(who is wearing a dark blue vest over a white T-shirt and jeans). "Naw this is both humiliating and uncomfortable for you" said Buford(who wears a black-short sleeved jacket and jeans. lets just say they all wear jeans). "Would you all like to come in?" asked Ferb. They all said yes and entered. "So, got any ideas?" Phineas asked. Everyone began to think, but nobody came up with anything. "Hey, where's Perry".

Meanwhile, Perry entered his secret hideout(don't know what else to call it) and sat down in front of the monitor. "Good morning agent P. Local intel has informed us that Doofenshmirts has recently bought some suspicious parts. We think he's up to his tricks again. Get up there and stop him". after that, Perry hopped into his hovercraft and flew to Doofenshmirts building.

We return to Phineas and Ferbs room where the gang try to think of what to do. So far nothings coming to any of their minds. "Geez! It's taking a lot longer than expected to come up with something" Phineas said, obviously starting to get annoyed by the boredom. "That might be because we already did something today" Ferb said. "True, but I'm usually full of ideas" said Phineas. "Guess that bell of yours ain't ringing Dinner bell" said Buford. I guess it isn't" said Phineas. Then he noticed that Ferb was reading a new book, and read the title. "Fire and Lightning huh, never heard that story before" Phineas said to Ferb. Ferb only nodded. "It's about a group of fighters that travel the land looking for an evil warlock that is trying to wipe out all of life so he can have the world for himself" Ferb explained, still reading. "Sounds really interesting, care to give details?" Isabella asked, knowing that the others wanted to know too. "All I know so far is the map of the story and that only the combination of two legendary heroes can save the world" Ferb said. "Wait, so these two fellas have to fight alone, what happened to a group of people?" Buford asked. "They don't fight alone, they have some friends to help them, the archer, the warrior, and the supply keeper. Honestly this is starting to get tiring just to explain all of this" Ferb said, not used to talking that much. "Alright, alright, but what about the two heroes?" Phineas asked. Ferb groaned quietly and rolled his eyes. "One of them has the power to control lightning and the other has the power to control fire" Ferb explained(again). _"Hmmmm... I wonder what we could do with that" _thought Phineas.

Meanwhile, back at the Doofenshmirts secret incorporated, Doofenshirts was polishing his latest creation, until Perry burst through the wall and readied to attack. "Ah Perry the Platypus, you're just in time to see my latest creation" Doof said, menacingly. He then pushed a button and trapped him in a TV "Behold, the Imaginator!" He announced loudly. "You see, in all my attempts to rule the tri-state area, you are always there to stop me. But with this machine, I can teleport to a whole new world in my imagination where I can finally rule, and you're not there to stop me. Victory is finally mine!" Shouted Doofenshmirts. "Pretty clever huh-woops!" said Doof, as he tried to lean on his inator, but his elbow accidentally hit the button and fired the lazier, which was coincidentally aimed at Phineas and Ferbs window.

Phineas and the others were still thinking about what to do(which is surprising speaking of which we're talking about the boys that can do anything). "Well this is just so boring, isn't it?" Isabella said. "Yes i know, this is exactly how the day started when Phineas put a red sock in the washing machine on April Fools day" said Baljeet, not knowing Ferb overheard that comment. "You did WHAT!" Furiously asked Ferb. It wasn't like Ferb to get angry, but there was a good reason. "Well-I-uh" stuttered Phineas, who knew he was in big trouble. Ferb shut his book, put it down, and stood up. "THAT explains why all my socks, underwear,and shirts turned PINK!" angrily yelled Ferb. "Look, I'm sorry I-" "I had to wear all that to school for two WEEKs because of you!" continued Ferb. "Well YOU don't have to make a big DEAL out of it, it was April Fools day, what else was I supposed to do?!" Phineas yelled back, sick of all this accusation. "Guys, stop fighting! That was two years ago, it's all behind us now!" said Isabella, who didn't like to see them fight. That was when a mysterious lazier came through there window and hit them. Then they got sucked into a portal of some sort.

Then every thing...turned black.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! What will happen to Phineas, Ferb and there friends. The answer is yet to come.

Sorry if it looks all bunched up together, I tried my best.

Also, I forgot to mention. As you might have noticed, some of the characters are also Out of Character, or OOC.

Well hoped you guys liked it. Please comment and subscribe. I would really like to know how good I did.


	2. Chapter 2

** A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul**

I OWN NOTHING! All characters(accept OCs) belong to Disney.

Last time, Phineas and his friends were sucked into a mysterious portal created by Dr. Doofenshmirts creation. Now we get to see what happens.

I finally figured out my problem with adding new chapters, so now I'm good until further notice.

I also forgot to mention that Ferb's turtle neck sweater is GRAY. Just encase you were wondering.

If you have any questions or comments, please subscribe or review. I don't want to cause any confusion or problems.

Well I hope this chapter is better, ENJOY!

* * *

Everything was black...

He could only feel the wind on his face...

the only thing to break the silence was the chirping of the birds and the rustling of trees.

He didn't know where he was or how he got outside, but he knew he knew he wasn't in his room

Phineas started to wake up and see where he was, and he knew now that he wasn't in Danville anymore. He sat up and rubbed his head, since it felt weird after going through that experience. Then he stood up and looked around, noticing that none of his friends were near by. _"Where are they?"_ he wondered.

Meanwhile, Ferb was just waking up himself. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings. Then he stood up and turned to his friends, who had already woken up. "About time you woke up" said Buford. "Where are we?" Ferb asked while looking around. "I have no idea" said Isabella. They all started to look around for any clues on what just happened.

"Does anyone know where Phineas is?" Baljeet asked. Fear shot through Ferb and Isabella. Phineas was Ferb's brother so he knows how nervous Phineas can get when by himself, and Isabella...well Phineas is her biggest crush, so of course she would be worried about him. "Oh my gosh! We have to find him FAST!" Isabella said. "Relax. This is Phineas we're talkin about, the guy that does the impossible every day. I'm sure he's fine" Buford pointed out. "I wouldn't be so sure. Phineas tends to be really "on edge" when alone like this" Ferb stated, getting ready to head out in search for him. "So Phineas gets nervous when he's alone?. I would've never guessed" Isabella said to Ferb. "Why do you think we share a room?" Ferb asked, looking back at them. Isabella shrugged and followed him further into the forest, looking for Phineas. Baljeet and Buford also shrugged at each other and joined them.

Phineas was just walking along the forest floor,hugging himself to try keeping his sanity while doing so. As Ferb said, Phineas does get very nervous when alone, and this time was no exception. He just kept walking and walking, not knowing which way he was headed. _"Come on. Where are you guys"_ Phineas wondered, still walking. After a while, he finally came across what looked like a village. He looked at it a little bit, and decided to investigate it.

Ferb and the others kept looking for him, also calling his name in the process. "Phineas! PHINEAS! oh where is he?" worriedly asked Isabella. "I Hope he is alright" said Baljeet. "I know, me too. We've been looking for a long time. Did he even come with us to this place?" Isabella asked Baljeet, starting to lose hope. "I just wonder If we'll find him, I mean, maybe he really is mis-" " we Will find him. Don't forget, he was with us when we got transported here, So we'll keep looking, no matter what" said Ferd, who was getting sick of his friends giving up on his brother. The others agreed with a nod and kept looking.

After some time, they stop to see some weird guy with a big bag of stuff. "Why hello there!" the weird man called out to them. They just waved back awkwardly. The man ran up to them. "You know, it's dangerous walkin around these forests. It could even kill ya" warned the strange man. "Really? Wow, it looks so peaceful" Isabella said. "Well now it does, but it's at night when you have to watch out for...the warlock" said the man. "The warlock?" asked curious Isabella. "Yes, the warlock. Some say his soul is made from the shadows of the rotten citizens he seizes. Of course, he only goes after those that can threat his plan for domination" the man told them. "And you said he comes to this forest at night?" Isabella asked yet again. "That's right" assured them. This brought fear and realization into Ferb. He realized Phineas was still out there somewhere and needs their help fast. Isabella felt the same

"Oh my Gosh! We have to find Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed. "Oh, you lost a friend around here? Well that's not good. Here, these items should help you" said the man, putting down his big bag of stuff. Ferb was about to say something, but was interrupted by the weird guy. "Up up up! no trying to convince me otherwise. I insist you keep this stuff with you, they can be a real help. Besides, I was trying to get rid of these things anyway, I don't really need them anymore" the man minded. The man pulled out a bow with arrows, a big sword, some armor and...then decided to just give them the whole pack. "Wow! Thanks a lot Mr." Isabella thanked while looking through the stuff. "No worries. Good luck finding your friend, and watch out for the warlock" the man said, about to leave. "Wait! What's your name!" Isabella asked, AGAIN!(geez, she's full of questions). The man stopped and turned his head around to them. "The name's Birtru" answered the man. Ferb was caught by surprise. "Well see ya!" the man said and left. "Huh, nice guy. wonder why he would get rid of all this stuff like that" Isabella said.

"Wow, look at all these things, they look so interesting" commented Baljeet. "Yeah, and you get to get to carry all of it" said Buford, picking up the bag. "Wha-oomph!" tried to say Baljeet, but was interrupted with Buford throwing the heavy bag at him.

While Buford and Baljeet were arguing, Ferb was deep in thought. _"Hmmmm Birtru, where have I heard that from?"_ wondered Ferb, then he remembered the task at hand, and decided that finding Phineas was their main priority. "We have to hurry and find Phineas. He might be in trouble if we don't find him by night fall" Ferb said, looking at his friends. They agreed and set off with Ferb in search of Phineas once again.

Meanwhile, in a dark towering fortress, the evil warlock was looking into his giant-magic crystal, spying on his next victims.

"Ah, so they're finally here" said the warlock, in the darkest-coldest voice imaginable.

He then looked to see where his other victim-Phineas was at. He noticed that he was alone and unarmed, so he would go for him first.

"Just wait little one" he began.

"Soon your heart will no longer burn".

* * *

Wow, that took a long time.

Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, at least enough to read the next one.

Yeah, this chapter took me a little longer then I'd like it to be. I had to worry about school and helping my dad and all that stuff.

So anyhow, Please review and enjoy the story. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 3**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

First of all, I would like to say thanks to the reviewers who complimented my story so far. It feels really nice to have people I don't even know appreciate my fanfic.

Also I'd like to mention that Ferb will be involved a lot more than usual due to the fact that a lot of people really like a talkative and courageous Ferb (including myself).

Plus I also need to mention that the story in the fanfic "Fire and Lightning" was just a made up book, so don't go looking for it, cause it most likely won't turn up.

Anyway thanks again for the reviews! Now for the story to continue.

Last time: Ferb and the others wake up to find Phineas missing, and they find out about the evil warlock and how this could be more dangerous than they think. This is what happens next.

* * *

Phineas finally reaches the village, but it was different from far away. The village wasn't even a village. It was just an area of abandoned and broken down buildings and tents. The sky was gray with blanketing clouds blocking out the sun. The atmosphere was thick with fog and ashes and it was darker than normal. He continued to walk on anyhow, looking for for his friends and even plain civilization.

_"What happened to this place?"_ wondered the redhead, not aware of the evil lurking around. He put on his hood and continued.

Meanwhile, Ferb and the others are as desperate as ever to find Phineas before the sun sets and warn him about the warlock. Soon the group gets tired and stops for a minute. Ferb pacing around, ready to continue his search. His friends look at him in concern. "What's wrong with tall and silent over there" Buford asked. "I think he really wants to find Phineas now" answered Baljeet, drinking tea (who knows where that came from?). "Ferb calm down, we'll find him soon. You said it yourself" Isabella assured him. "Yes I know, but sitting around, drinking tea isn't helping, is it?" Ferb responded, getting irritated from wasting precious time. "What is so bad about tea?" Baljeet asked. "It's girly" answered the bully beside him.

While they were talking about that, they didn't notice the "unwelcome company" surrounding them. "Does anyone else feel as if we are being watched" Baljeet asked, feeling that way. Everyone started looking around, but they didn't see anything. "If we're about to get attacked, I call the giant sword" Buford said, grabbing the big sword. "How come you always get the cool weapon and I get nothing" Baljeet asked/complained to Buford's comment. "Would it make since otherwise?" Buford asked the nerd. "...no, no it wouldn't" Baljeet responded.

That was when black-ghostly warriors came out of the shadows and circled them. "OK, maybe now it does" Baljeet said to Buford. "No, it still doesn't" retorted Buford. "Guys come on, we're in trouble if we don't focus" Isabella told the two, picking up the bow and arrows in the process. "These don't seem to be normal soldiers" minded Ferb. Ferb didn't really have a weapon besides a knife, so he just pulled out his knife.

They were about to fight, when a sudden outburst of smoke erupted. " RUUUN!" yelled Baljeet, seen running past them. "Aw man, I wanted to see what this thing could do" complained Buford. "just run!" commanded Isabella, also running. Buford just decided to go with them after Ferb whistled to him, signaling to come.

After they escaped, they finally find the end of the forest, but it was already night. "We must find Phineas now" said the eager Ferb. "Maybe we can ask that guy down there" said Buford, pointing down to the broken down village(now where have we seen that before?). Both Ferb and isabella's eyes grew wide. "That's not just any guy, it's Phineas!" exclaimed Isabella. "Told you we'd find him" said Ferb, glad to finally see his brother. "Yes, but who's that?" asked Baljeet, pointing at the dark figure wearing a robe. "Oh no" quietly said Ferb. He realized who the dark figure was and bolted towards Phineas as fast as he could. "Wait Ferb, where are you going!" Yelled Isabella. Ferb didn't answer, he had to reach Phineas before the figure did.

Phineas was still walking around, trying to see if there was anything familiar, but so far, there was nothing. as he was walking he couldn't help but notice how much damage was done to this place. It really started to bother him. but when he saw something coming toward him, he froze. For some mysterious reason, he felt a wave of fear course through him, as if he was stunned by the very feeling of the emotion going through him. He didn't know what to do. His mind kept telling him to run, but his body wouldn't cooperate.

Before the figure came into view, something pulled him behind a the corner of a wall and held him down so he wouldn't move. "Fer-" Phineas tried to say, but Ferb covered his mouth before he could finish. "Be quiet" whispered Ferb, trying to save his life.

Then the figure came into view, it was the warlock. He was grim and cold looking, but it was hard to tell from his ominous-black robe. As he past the two boys unknowingly, Phineas's pupils and irises shrank, his whole body tense and completely paralyzed, his heart racing faster than ever, shaking as if he'd been in an ice burg for thousands of years, this was the definition of fear. Ferb on the other hand, wasn't so scared, In fact, he was determined. Sure his body was also tense, but he couldn't help but notice how Phineas was, with the shaking and the paralysis. It surprised him how hard his brother's heart was beating, he could faintly feel it.

The warlock continued to look for the boys, as he knows they're there, he could sense it with his dark power. as he looked, he seemed to be gliding along the ground in a ghostly way. He stopped and turned his head slowly from side to side, then lifted his witch like hands that started to glow, and started to whisper a spell.

Ferb was still behind that wall corner with Phineas, who was still frozen. He didn't know what spell was going to be cast, or the effects of it. He braced himself for possible impact.

After he finished the spell, the warlock opened his eyes, which could now be seen as dragon like. The spell he used was to see through solid objects, which was going to reveal the boy's location.

Now he knows where they are and is poised to strike.

Until...

* * *

Cliffhanger! How did I do? was it good?

by the way, no romance intended between Phineas and Ferb. I just really like brotherly comfort and concern, it can get really sweet and touching.

and also, If KicksterAsh from deviantArt is reading this. I just need to assure you that no copy writing was intended either. Sorry if it offends you, I just can't imagine them doing nothing through the whole story.

Anyway, Hoped you liked this chapter. I thought the action in the story was pretty good. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 4**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I just want you all to know that there will be some action in this one so please enjoy

Now for the chapter.

Last time: Ferb and the others finally find Phineas, but so did the warlock. Now they are spotted and about to be attacked. What happened next is down below.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb are in a really bad situation. They end up in a strange world with magic and wizards, Phineas was at first separated from his friends, and now when they finally found him, the warlock is about to kill them(wow, the odds are just not in their favor).

That is until an arrow almost hits him. He turned around to see Isabella with a bow and arrow. "So, you want to go first then. Fine, have it your way!" threatened the warlock. As he was about to attack, Buford tried to slash him in half with his sword, but instead the warlock vanished. **_"So, it seems your deaths will have to wait, won't they? Well then, I will wait for you in my fortress, we will have our final battle there, I await your doom"_** were the warlocks final telepathic words. Then, at the warlocks silent command, the whole area suddenly caught on fire. Phineas, who was out of his trance, and the others started to run, with Ferb having to drag Phineas as he tried to catch up due to still being tense. "Ferb! What's-" "I'll explain later" said Ferb to Phineas.

As the group ran, Phineas started to have a pain in his chest. It hurt really badly, as if his heart was burning along with his surroundings. He ignored this and kept running.

They finally escape the blazing buildings and back into the forest, where they disappeared into.

"Thanks a lot guys, don't know what I'd do if you guys hadn't shown up" Phineas thanked his friends. "No problem, but it would've been better if I didn't miss" said Isabella, disappointed in her aim. "No no no, you were great, in fact, if it wasn't for you, me and Ferb would probably be dead by now" said Phineas. Then he noticed that Ferb was in deep thought.

Ferb was thinking, and it started to come to him that this wasn't just another world they were in. It was really familiar. "Hey bro, what's up?" Phineas asked in confusion. " Something seems awfully familiar about this place, but I can't remember what" Ferb replied, still in thought. "Maybe you're just tired" said Isabella. "Or you've gone crazy" said Buford. Everyone ignored him and walked further into the forest.

After a while they finally make it out of the forest and into a vast-grassy field, by then it was morning and the sky still had a few stars in it. "Oh Finally! I thought we would never get out of there" exclaimed Baljeet, obviously tired.

They all looked in aw, as they saw only a fraction of what was to come.

* * *

Yay It's DONE!

I think the first part with the warlock might have been a little fast, but I wouldn't know all THAT well, I mean, you guys are the ones reading this so you're the judges.

I hope I did good on this one. I don't want to waist anyone's time.

This chapter was short, but the next one will be longer.

Anyway, STAY TUNED! Cause the next chapter will be EXTRA special.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 5**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I think this chapter will be a lot more action packed than the other chapters, because this is a very special chapter.

I also think the chapter after this one will also be awesome, but please read this one first, I don't want anyone to lose track of what's going on.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Last time: Phineas and his friends escape the warlock without any harm, but after they find their way out of the dreaded forest, they learn that they got a long road ahead of them. This is where the true story begins.

* * *

Phineas and the group find a way out of the forest, but they now know their journey isn't over yet. "Oh man. We've got a long way to go before we get home" Phineas pointed out, still in aw. Ferb began to think again, and finally something sparks in his mind. "What's wrong, Ferb" Phineas asked him, turning to his brother. "I think I finally know what's going on" Ferb replied with a serious face. "Well, what is it?" asked Isabella.

Ferb was about to answer, when they saw something huge flying at them. To their dismay, it was a dragon, a huge, hungry dragon. "A dragon! We just escaped an evil wizard, and Now a DRAGON!" Baljeet remarked in frustration, shock and fear. "Do those things even get that big" asked Buford, looking at the giant-flying lizard. "This can't be good" said Ferb, getting ready to defend himself. "How are you supposed to defend yourself with a KNIFE!" Phineas asked/yelled at Ferd. "I'll think of something!" Ferb yelled back. As the dragon came closer to them it seemed to have a dark atmosphere around it, Phineas noticed this as he dodged to attacking dragon.

"Phineas! take cover! we've got this!" Isabella yelled to Phineas. Phineas didn't believe this, but he did so anyway, and ran back into the forest. The dragon seemed to see him, and chased after him. "Oh no! Phineas! PHINEAS!" Isabella cried out, loud enough to be heard deep into the forest.

Phineas was running for his life, now being chased by the dragon. As the dragon continued in pursuit of the young redhead, Phineas was trying his best to lose the fearsome winged beast.

His heart was beating like crazy, racing and pounding so much it hurt. His mind was flashing like a fire of memory, lighting on and off inside his conscious. As he ran, he felt an extreme level of energy he's never experienced build up, as if all the energy going through him was trying to burst out of him. The fear of the possibility he might die was the coldest thing to touch his heart. As his memories and thoughts flashed before him while he ran, he started to remember all the moments he shared with the ones he cared about. He couldn't give up on them now. He had to life. He had to keep burning.

When he almost lost the dragon, he stopped to see a cliff wall blocking his path, he had no where else to go. As he saw the beast come toward him, he felt that energy again, only stronger than ever before. His mind had gone blank, with the only thought remaining was "no". His eyes were shut tight, ready for the impact of the mythical monster.

Then, right when the dragon was only several feet away, his eyes flashed open, but instead of their normal deep blue, they were glowing and sparkling red, wight and yellow, as if it was fire itself. Then all of a sudden, a huge, out-bursting plume of fire exploded out of the boy(He wasn't technically on fire, but it's like a huge explosion of energy was coming out of him, like when something has too much energy and has to release it all). the explosion was so strong, not only did it wipe out the dragon, but set the whole forest on fire as well. After that, he fainted from exhaustion of the outburst.

Ferb and the others could see the explosion and fire from where they were. They looked with great concern. "Oh no! Phineas is still in there!" Isabella worriedly shouted. Ferb knew what he had to do. So he stormed in the forest, towards the fire. Isabella tried to stop him, but he was already gone before she could say anything.

As he ran through the forest, he called out Phineas's name and searched for him, until he finally found him passed out on the ground. After failing to wake him up, he decided to pick him up and carry him out of the forest fire. He ran and ran, until he finally made it out and got to his friends.

"Oh my gosh! are you guys ALRIGHT?!" Isabella asked in deep concern. "I'm fine, but I don't know about him" said Ferb, kind of panting from running through half the forest. He then set the unconscious Phineas on the ground so he could rest.

A little later, they finished setting up camp for the night, and are going to have a look at the still passed out Phineas. they put him on a rolled out sleeping bag and Ferb started to examine him, as he was the best doctor they had. A while later, Ferb had finished his examination. Luckily, Phineas was just really tired and weak. He would have to sleep in through the night, and should be good in the morning.

Although, unknown to their friends, many dangers still await them in their quest to return home.

* * *

AND the Chapter is FINISHED!

Hoped you really liked this one, cause this one was a little harder to explain due to all the movement and events going on.

This chapter really was full of action and awesomeness, well in my opinion at least, I mean, I hate to brag.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and if you're confused with anything, don't hesitate to review, cause I know this is my first fanfic so I'm not an expert.

Hope you also stick around for the next chapter. It's going to be a blast.

Anyway, SEE YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 6**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

You know now that I think of it, that last chapter might of been a little too much. I mean, Phineas having the power of fire is kind of...oh maybe a little weird, but hey, I already named part of the title because of it, So that part stays.

But if you happen to like him with fire powers, then that's awesome.

Also, there's a little hint of Ferbnessa in this chapter, so I hope all those Ferb and Vanessa couplers enjoy this as well.

Anyway, here's the chapter.

Last time: Phineas was chased by a ferocious dragon, has just discovered the power he possesses, and faints due to extreme fatigue. This chapter will tell you everything that happened next, and more.

* * *

Everything was black.

Everywhere he turned, he could only see the darkness.

He couldn't find out what was going on or where he was, but so far, he didn't like it.

Phineas was surrounded by blackness and silence. Something about this made him very uneasy and nervous. He could feel a disturbing presence approaching him, but he didn't know where from. He kept looking around to find answers. That was when he heard a dark voice behind him, and it sounded terrifyingly familiar.

"The shadows await your flame" the dark voice said from behind. Before Phineas could turn to him, he disappeared, then came to Phineas's back. "The cold shade of the night is too much for one, puny fire" again said the voice. Phineas turned around to see none other than the warlock. Phineas froze in fear, knowing this couldn't be good.

Then the moon came out to reveal that they were in a dark-lifeless forest, in front of him was the black robed warlock. The moon put a dreadful glow on his robe. After a moment of silence, Phineas tried his best to break it. "W-what do you want from me" he asked, trying to show his courage. The warlock looked at him, and narrowed his demonic eyes (somehow). A few seconds later, he raised his witch hands and moved them as they started to glow red.

Phineas stood in horror like a statue. He felt like he couldn't move, like from the first time he saw him. He had never felt so scared in his life.

After a moment, the warlock was done with the spell. "You want to know what I want?" the warlock asked, getting around to something. Finally, he cast his hand towards Phineas. I want YOUR HEART!" loudly answered the dark warlock. That was when black ghosts raised from the ground. Phineas knew then to run, an that's exactly what he did. After running a few yards, the warlock commanded the faceless ghosts to go after him.

As he ran, Phineas was filled with a mixture of fear and confusion. He couldn't figure out what was going on at all. Not just now, but with everything that's happened so far. He was somehow transported to an unknown place, was found and wanted killed by this warlock, was almost eaten by a dragon, and is now being chased by black ghosts. None of this made any sense for him.

While he was thinking, he accidentally tripped on a root and fell. He snapped out of his mind and saw the ghosts behind him. He turned to lay on his back and crawled up to a tree, still facing the dark spirits in fear. The ghosts began to slowly make their way to him as Phineas was again frozen. He could faintly hear familiar voices get louder as the ghosts got closer, and they were calling his name. Phineas closed his eyes tight and looked away, bracing himself for whatever they would do. Then one of them placed a hand on his shoulder and began to shake it vigorously. Then everything turned white.

"PHINEAS!" Ferb shouted, trying to wake his brother up. Phineas jolted up in shock, breathing and sweating heavily. "Thank goodness! You're awake!" Isabella remarked, sitting next to him. "What?" Phineas asked, still panting. "You were having a bad dream, so we had to wake you up." Isabella explained to him, looking concerned. She noticed how sweaty he was and how he was still panting. "Are you OK?" Isabella asked in worry. Phineas tried to slow his breathing. "Yeah, It was just a bad dream, I'll be fine" Phineas assured them. Isabella and Ferb looked at each other, shrugged, and decided not to bother him about it. Phineas finally calmed down and stopped sweating. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around the tent they were in. "Look for yourself" insisted Ferb, opening the flap of the tent.

Phineas had some trouble standing at first, but quickly got his balance and stepped out. He saw the feild they were in that was about a quater of a mile away from the forest. He then saw Baljeet and Buford. "What's up?" Buford asked/greeted. Phineas knew what he meant by that. "Well, I was having a nightmare, so Ferb and Isabella had to wake me up" Phineas explained. "Well that explains why Ferb had to raise his voice for the first time" Baljeet said. "Actually, that wasn't my first" Ferb pointed out.

_*Flashback*_

_Two and a half years ago, Phineas and Ferb were in their back yard. Believe it or not, they were arguing. They were arguing about how Ferb was hiding something from Phineas, and Phineas REALLY wanted to know what.  
_

_"I told you it's NOTHING!" Ferb yelled at his brother. "Oh REALLY! Yell why are you so distracted lately" Phineas frustratedly asked. Even though Phineas is a really mild and nice kid, he gets easily mad and aggravated when he doesn't get good sleep, and because of a really long car alarm going of last night, he couldn't keep his eyes shut._

_Ferb looked at him in annoyance and complete rage. A thought then went through Phineas's head that this wasn't going to go well. Ferb took a deep breath and started to state his mind while walking towards him.  
_

_"Listen here you bulgy-eyed triangle ! I have other things to think of than our work on the projects we do! I am Not your servant! I am NOT your assistant! AND I am NOT your Sidekick! I AM YOUR FRIEND, AND YOUR **BROTHER**! DO YOU **UNDERSTAND**!" Ferb Yelled/explained to Phineas, who was stunned at Ferb's reaction, with eyes wide opened.  
_

_Unknown to them, Candace could hear the whole thing, and was also astonished by Ferb's shouting. "Geeze, Ferb can really sell it for a guy who doesn't talk much" Candace muttered to herself._

_After a little time to work things out, Phineas finally decided to take a little nap while Ferb would just have a lazy day.  
_

_*Flashback Ends*  
_

"Wow, both Phineas AND Ferb can have flaring tempers. Who knew?" Baljeet pointed out with surprise. "Don't forget about yesterday when he found out Phineas turned Ferbs clothes pink" minded Buford. "I haven't forgotten" said Ferb, glaring at his brother. Phineas got nervous and took a step away.

"Don't you guys think we should get going" Isabella asked, insisting to leave. "Of course. I'll start packing" said Phineas. "Already got that covered" confirmed Isabella, pointing at the packed up supplies. "Whoa! You got your "fast packing" patches yet?" Phineas asked in amazement. "Only about 20" Isabella answered, feeling good about it.

Then they set off in search of the warlock.

Meanwhile, the warlock was looking into his giant crystal, spying on the kids progress. "Ah, so they managed to defeat my dragon. Well, this might be interesting" said the warlock menacingly.

* * *

FINALLY! That took longer than expected.

Sorry for the wait. I had to go to a fancy hotel and I forgot my laptop.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.

Please review and read the next chapter.

BYES!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 7**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

In the last chapter, you know how I mentioned that there's a hint of Ferbnessa. I looked back at it and it's really hard to tell where that coupling is in that part. So here it is to stop the confusion.

You see, Ferb was so distracted (as Phineas stated) because he keeps dreaming and thinking of Vanessa. So I hope that sums it up.

Plus, there will be some FERB ACTION in this one.

Anyhow, I hope this chapter makes more sense.

Last time: Phineas wakes up from a mysterious dream he had while unconscious and recalls the time he and Ferb's tempers flared, and then they pack up their things and continue their search for home. Now the story continues.

* * *

Phineas and the gang are walking through the vast field. The sun was high above them now, and it was beating down hard. "Baljeet, you got some water in there" Buford asked, trudging and ,of course, thirsty. "Well, let me see" Baljeet said, putting down his giant bag. "I have a compass, a knife, some rope, smoke bombs-" "You got smoke bombs?" Buford asked surprised. "Well how do you think all that smoke suddenly bursted when we were being attacked two days ago" Baljeet pointed out. "Was this before you guys found me?" Phineas asked. "Yes, yes it was" answered Ferb.

"I still can't believe you have fire powers" Isabella said. Phineas told the gang about what happened earlier so they know about Phineas's new found ability. "Yeah I know. I still can't seem to remember a lot of details though. It's like it was a big blur" Phineas explained. making his hand flick open so a small fire ball would appear in it. "I think your new ability is really cool, just don't burn anyone with it" Isabella stated. "Nah I wouldn't do that, I think I'm getting pretty good at this" Phineas assured

Meanwhile, in the warlocks evil fortress, the warlock watched the group through his crystal and started to gather black dust with his glowing yellow hands. Soon, he formed the dust into the shape of a large minitar-like monster (you know minitars and how they're crossed from a person and a bull). Then, without a word, he threw the dust into the crystal which faded through the surface of it and transported to where the gang is.

Phineas and the others were still walking when what seemed to be out of nowhere, a big, black ball of smoke was hurling at them (how familiar). They jumped out of the way in time. Some of them landed on their faces, while Ferb did a backwards flip and landed awesomely on the ground (don't worry, I'm not in love with the guy, I just think he's really cool). The impact left a crater and a giant plume of smoke. The group gathered around it, trying to identify the thing that caused it. But, they had no idea with all of the smoke escaping.

"What is that?" asked Isabella. "Well I don't know. Baljeet, go check it out" Buford ordered the nerd. "Why me?" asked the nerd. "Cause if something happens to you, it would effect us less than if anyone else did it. Besides, it would be funny" explained the bully. Before Baljeet could take a step toward it, they heard a sound emanating from the smoking thing, and it didn't sound good.

Suddenly, all the smoke that escaped came back and began to cluster. Then all the dust from the smoke started to form into something giant. "What's happening?!" asked Isabella. "I don't know! All the dust seems to be forming into something, and from the looks of it, something big!" explained Phineas, trying to speak over the sound of the wind (why do people tend to speak louder when there's a strong wind? It makes no sense to me).

Then, after the dust reached its maximum height, it started to form into a minitar monster. After the formation was complete, the monster stood tall and strongly with yellow, glowing eyes that glared evilly and angrily at the group before it, then roared. "I don't think this guy wants to play around" said Isabella. "I think we might be in trouble" pointed out Ferb, getting ready to fight. Then it started to rain.

Phineas tried to light a fire in his hand so he could fight with it, but for some reason, the fire would not start. He tried again and again, but it was all in vain. He couldn't figure out why. Then the minitar started to attack. "Phineas come on! What's wrong?!" asked/yelled Isabella, as she shot an arrow at the beast, but it seemed to go right through it. "I can't seem to get a fire started!" answered Phineas, starting to get frustrated.

Then it finally came to him. It was the rain. He can't use his fire powers in the rain. The rain kept dowsing the fire before it could even start.

Then, when Phineas least expected it, the minitar started to charge at Phineas. "Watch Out!" cried Ferd, but it was to late, the minitar then swat Phineas with its huge arm with great force, causing Phineas to fly into a tree. "PHINEAS!" Ferb cried to his brother. Then after making a feudal attempt to get up, Phineas fainted.

Ferb stared at his brother, speechless and wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he saw, or at least, he didn't want to. Then it rained harder.

Then, sheer anger and fury grew within Ferb. He looked at his hurt brother, and then to the minitar. His eyes filled with complete rage...and sparks! Yes, electricity was sparking and shocking within Ferbs irises and puples. Soon, his whole body did as well. Thunder and lightning shot through the clouds, as did in his soul. The power kept growing and growing. Ferb, with an electrifying glare in his eyes, stared at the minitar with wrath.

"Prepare to pay for what you've done" was the only thing Ferd growled before he concentrated all the power to his arms, and shot the extreme levels of the shocking energy at the giant monster. As the electricity did its work, the minitar seemed to become more and more ghostly and started to turn into smoke. Then after a few moments, the beast exploded in a giant puff of smoke, leaving nothing in its trace.

"Well, that was interesting" said Baljeet. "Yeah that thing didn't really put up a fight, did it" said Buford. "Actually yes, yes it did" answered the nerd. As they talked it over, Ferb started to get really dizzy, also finding it hard to keep balance. Then after a few seconds, Ferb passed out, falling to the ground. "Ferb? Are you OK?!" asked Isabella in concern. She ran up to him, and then ran up to Phineas. Then, with the help of the other two, they got them back to a suitable spot to camp and let them rest till the next day.

Meanwhile, in the real world...

* * *

Cliffhanger Time! What will happen in the next chapter. And while they were in that other world, what happened to Perry and Doofenshmirts. The answers are in the next chapter.

Sorry if it took a while, I guess I just needed a little break so that I could think about it (not to mention that I also had homework and other things)

I really hope you liked this one, I put a little epic moment for Ferb cause, well that's also another reason for the title of the story.

Well, Please review and continue to enjoy this, because it's quite a bit of work.

Anyway. GOOD-BYE AND SEE YOU SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 8**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

Sorry for those of you who got confused with the part where it started to rain in the last chapter. I guess I made a mistake and hurried a little to much.

I'll explain the part so the confusion ends. I thought that adding a sudden change in the weather would give a sign of something about to happen (specifically Ferb about to discover his power. You know how a storm has lightning and how Ferb has electrifying powers). Plus the fact that in a lot of shows and stuff, it starts to rain whenever their is a sad and depressing moment.

Sorry if I caused a lot of confusion. I'll try to do better in this chapter.

Anyway, READ AND ENJOY!

Last time: After being attacked by a dark minitar, Ferb discovered his hidden power after seeing his brother hurt by the monster. Then he passes out from using too much energy. Now for the adventure to continue.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were in the same tent, in different sleeping bags, still sleeping (of course), until Ferb started to stir. Then he slowly opened his eyes and wake up. He then sat up in his sleeping bag and started looking around. He was still a little dizzy, but it was clearing up. Then he looked at Phineas beside him, and he realized Phineas had it worse than he did.

Phineas was still in his sleeping bag, not moving an inch except for the even breaths he took that extended his stomach a little (you know about that right? Like when you breath in, your stomach seems to grow a little bigger and then smaller when you breath out? If you don't, then you can look it up somewhere). He was pretty beat up after taking that brutal hit from the minitar they fought yesterday. He had bandages around his torso, some around his arm (I don't know which one, I'll leave that up to you), and was still a little damp from the rain fall. _"Where did that storm come from anyway?" _Ferb wondered, remembering what happened.

Phineas then started to slowly wake up as well, but his body was still aching so he had trouble getting up. "Ughhh... Ferb? What happened?" Phineas asked sorta weakly, rubbing his head while sitting up. "We fought a giant minitar and discovered that I can control lightning" Ferb explained. "Oh yeah" Phineas said, looking at his brother, then at everything else. "Hey Phineas!" Isabella greeted while entering. "Hey Isabella" Phineas greeted back. "How ya feelin?" Isabella asked in the same tone as her other line 'whathca doin?'. "I still feel a little achy, but I'm sure I'll get better soon" answered the redhead. "If you drink this, you'll feel better instantly" insisted Isabella, taking out a bottle. "Are you sure about that, I mean, you don't even know what that stuff is" asked Phineas, unsure about the substance inside the bottle. "Don't worry. I used it to help Baljeet after Buford pushed him down a really steep hill. It worked like a charm" assured Isabella, walking over to him.

Phineas looked at the bottle, then at Isabella, then took a deep breath and drank it. Suddenly, he started to glow, then all the bruises and damages seemed to fade away. After that, Phineas was in perfect health. "Wow! I feel great! Thanks!" said Phineas, amazed at how fast and well it worked. Ferb was also surprised. He then went into deep thought again. He remembered seeing something like that before, it was almost like in the...

Ferb quickly got to his feet and headed outside. "Ferb, where you going?" asked Phineas. Ferb didn't reply, and stepped out. Isabella and Phineas looked at each other in confusion. What could be on Ferbs mind?

Meanwhile, in the real world, Perry and Doof (that's what I'm calling him) were looking in the direction of the lazier. Perry realized that Doof shot the lazier at his owners and sent them to another world. This enraged Perry, it was enough to effect their inventions and discoveries, but to actually effect his dearest friends and possibly harm them was too far. "Hmmm, you know I kinda feel bad for those kids, I mean, I hope their alri-OWWW! Perry the Platypus! What's gotten into you?!" Doof shouted, being attacked by Perry since the platypus was so mad at him. Perry then shot a powerful lazier from his watch, destroying the Imaginator. Then he jumped over the edge of the building and flew away on his glider. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" shouted Doof as the platypus flew away.

Back in the fantasy land, Ferb was walking around, trying to find a place to think. Ferb realized something, but he had to be sure if it was true. He then found a rock on the top of a shallow hill (they are in a vast plain where by definition is a wide, flat area, so I had to make the hill shallow), then decided to sit down and think about it more.

It wasn't long before Phineas and the others caught up to him. Ferb looked at his friends as they got to him. "Hey Ferb! What's wrong?" Phineas asked, all concerned. He then let out a sigh and stood up in front of them. "I think I know what's going on" Ferb told them. "Well, what is it?" asked Isabella. Ferb continued to look at his friends as they listened.

"I think we got sucked into the book".

* * *

Finished and Done!

Well, this chapter was a lot faster (speaking of which I was making up stuff as I went).

Also, if anyone is confused, I would like to remind you, I'm perfectly fine with questions.

Anyway, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 9**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I don't know about this chapter much. I think I'll just make it a short chapter if there's nothing more to add. Sorry, I guess I'm having a bit of writers block, but I'll try my best anyway.

Last time: Phineas and Ferb wake up and start to feel better, but now, Ferb has finally found out the truth about this world and tells the others. Now we shall see what happens.

* * *

Ferb's friends all stood in shock at what they just heard. "The BOOK?!" they all exclaimed in synchronization. Ferb nodded. "Yes, the book must've sucked us into it" Ferb explained. "But, how do you know?" asked Baljeet. "First of all, everything that's happened so far is exactly what happened in the book, or at least as far as I read" Ferb said, holding up one finger. "Second, we all share the same abilities as the characters I listed before we got here" Ferb went on, holding up a second finger. "And Third, all the enemies we've faced all fit the description of the ones in the story" Ferb concluded, holding up the third finger. Everyone thought for a moment. "So, that guy named Birtru we met earlier was also a part of the story?" Isabella asked. "Exactly" answered Ferb. "I was kinda suspicious about these free weapons" said Buford, looking at his sword.

"So if you say is true, we can use the book to defeat the warlock and get us home" said Baljeet. "That is, if he knows where the book IS" said Phineas, giving his brother a glare. "Of course I know where it is" protested Ferb. "Oh yeah? Where is it" Phineas asked, crossing his arms. "It's...at home" answered Ferb, realizing his mistake. "Exactly! Now we're STUCK HERE" shouted Phineas in annoyance. "It wasn't my fault. You just _had_ to put that sock in the washer" retorted Ferb. "Again, IT WAS **APRIL FOOLS DAY**!" Phineas shot back, now mad. "Guys! Calm Down! It was none of our faults! OK?!" Isabella shouted, breaking them up as they were now in each others face.

After a moment, they finally broke up and tried to focus on what was important.

"Well, we might as well get going" said Ferb, taking a few steps in a random direction. "Wait! Do you even know where you're going! We don't have the book or even a map" Phineas pointed out. "Actually, we do!" Baljeet said, pulling out a big map. Ferb stopped, turned around, and went back to his friends.

"Wow" Isabella said, looking at all the obstacles they would face."Looks like we've got a long way to go" said Phineas, noticing the same thing.

"Where do you think we should go first?" asked Isabella. "I have no idea" said Phineas. "Maybe we should go here" said Baljeet, pointing at a cave not too far from where they are now. Ferb looked at the area and nodded. "Alright, we head for Skull Cave" announced Ferb, looking in the direction of the cave and started walking. The others fallowed behind him.

Meanwhile, the warlock looked into his crystal.

Waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Complete!

Sorry about how short it was, couldn't thing of anything else to go with it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 10**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

Sorry if I kept you waiting...again, but I was having writers block again. You know, I should warn you guys if I take a break or anything like that. So that you at least know the chapter might take a while.

Again I apologize, but now I shall start the chapter

By the way, there will be epic Phinbella in this. Now to truly start the chapter.

Last time: After finding out that they are trapped in the book, they decide to go on a quest to defeat the warlock and find a way home. There next destination is a place called Skull Cave. Read what happens.

* * *

Phineas and friends finally reach Skull Cave. As they neared the entrance, they looked at it in aw, as it was much bigger than they expected. "Wow, this is a really big cave" Baljeet pointed out. "No dip Sherlock" replied Buford, finding the nerds comment useless. "Well, we should probably go in now, you know, before dark" Isabella suggested. "I agree. Who knows what evil creatures might lurk around here at night?" Ferb said, entering the cave. Everyone else followed.

Meanwhile, Perry finally returned home, put away his glider, and got into his mindless animal disguise. He opened the door and entered, turning to his food bowl. He remembered the times Phineas or Ferb fed him everyday. But, Perry wasn't hungry. He couldn't eat with the fact that his owners are now missing, and possibly gone forever. Instead, he went to Phineas and Ferbs room and layed on the rug in between their beds. He then took out a small picture frame with a picture of Phineas, Ferb, and himself.

It was a delightful picture. Phineas and Ferb were having a group hug, with Perry in the middle. It was a priceless time. But now he wishes his owners would come back, and share those moments again with him.

After a moment, he put away the picture and tried to sleep.

Back in the book world, Phineas and the others already made it pretty far. Surprisingly, there was still plenty of light for them to see (somehow. I don't know why. Maybe the rocks glow or something). "How much farther til we're out of here?" Isabella asked. "Hopefully soon" answered Baljeet. "Yeah, we bullies need space to bully nerds" Buford said. "Gee, that makes it _so_ much better" Baljeet said, sarcastically.

While the others were talking, Phineas was awfully quiet and had an entranced expression. He could remember the moment he discovered his power very clearly. The adrenalin, the heat, the feelings racing through him, and most of all, a feeling he couldn't understand. He didn't know what it was, but it filled his mind greatly.

Ferb noticed this and started to worry for him. Phineas finally saw Ferbs worried look and snapped out of the mindful trance. "Oh sorry Ferb. It's just that...well, everything changed so fast. One moment, we were having a normal day, thinking about what to do. But now look at us. We're on a magical quest to defeat a dark wizard in a book. It's not the same anymore" Phineas explained. Ferb looked back at their friends, who were enjoying themselves in a conversation. Then he looked at Phineas. "Well, you told me to look at us, and all I can see is a band of friends going on another adventure to remember. What's so different about that?" Ferb told him, giving a small smile.

Phineas stared at Ferb. Now that he thought about it, aside from the magic and stuff, this really _is _just another adventure with his friends. He looked back at his friends, who were still talking, and smiled.

In the evil fortress, the warlock watched the group travel through the cave and started to cast a spell. As he did, the ground started to shake, and start an earthquake.

Phineas and friends were still walking through the cave, when they felt the earth tremble. Then they noticed the cave was about to collapse from the shaking. "We have to get out of here!" shouted Ferb, before they started to run. After a moment, they finally see the light, the exit. "Look! There's the way out" Isabella remarked before tripping on a rock and landing on her knees."Isabella!" Phineas called while turning around. He stopped and turned to her direction.

Isabella looked up and saw the rocks and boulders falling. She thought it was the end of her, until Phineas came racing towards her, with a serious look on his face. Then when he reached her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He then picked her up bridal style and ran for the exit. As he ran, he amazingly dodged every falling rock that came his way. After they avoided a few more rocks, they finally made it, with the cave collapsing afterwords.

"You alright Isabella?" Phineas asked her while letting her stand up. "I feel great. thanks!" Isabella replied. "Well now that _that _is over with, where do you think we should go next?" asked Baljeet. "How about a place with a sandwich, I'm starving" Buford said. "Well unfortunately, we do not have food with us, so you will have to wait" Baljeet pointed out. "Aw man!" Buford complained. "So where _do_ we go?" asked Phineas. "Well, I think the best choice is to go through this mountain range" Isabella said, pointing at it in the map. "Hey! How did you-" then Baljeet realized he didn't have the map in his pockets. He gave her a look after searching. "Sorry, I didn't want to risk you loosing it" Isabella explained.

"Well then, we should hurry before something else happens" Ferb said as he past them, beginning his way to the mountains. Everyone else followed behind him, to the Frigid Mountains.

* * *

Completion! Yay!

I finally got this one done, took me a while to think of.

Anyway, I have a few ideas for other fanfics, but I promise I'll keep writing this story while doing so. So, I'll do BOTH!

Hopefully it won't be too hard. It might take a while too, but in the end, it might be worth it.

Thanks for reading this! It's good to know that people want to read my stories.

SEE YA! BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 11**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

Well guys, I don't know what to tell you right now. I mean, I can't think of any comments to give you except the fact that this chapter will have a lot more Phinbella in it.

So all I can say now is that I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Last time: When the gang escapes a collapsing cave, Phineas makes a daring rescue to save Isabella from falling rocks. After that, they decide to head for a place called the Frigid Mountains. Now we continue with their quest.

* * *

Phineas and the gang venture through the mountain rang. It was almost sun down and they were already halfway through. Phineas and Ferb looked and noticed the sunset. "Man, it's getting dark already" Phineas pointed out. Ferb nodded. "We should look for some even terrain to make camp on" Ferb suggested. "Finally! Now I don't have to travel like this" Baljeet said, being carried over Buford's shoulder. "Yeah this is getting boring" Buford said. "And freezing!" Isabella pointed out, trying to stay warm. "How come _you're_ complaining, you've got a jacket on" Buford asked her. "Well, it's not exactly warm!" Isabella answered. "I got coats" Baljeet said, getting off the bullies shoulder. Then he pulled out some coats out of the bag. "Dang! How much stuff do you have in that thing?!" Buford asked. "You would be surprised" Baljeet said to him.

Everyone got a coat and put them on, then they went in search of even ground. After a few moments, they finally found a good spot, and set up the camp, with the help of Phineas, lighting a campfire with his fire abilities. "You know, this fire would be useful if we had something to cook in it" Buford pointed out, really hungry. "We told you before Buford, we don't have food right now" Isabella told him, finishing setting up the tents. "Well, when _are_ we going to get food?" asked the hungry bully. "As soon as we get through these mountains" Ferb answered, sitting on a rock.

Then, it was already night, with the stars high in the sky. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night, goodnight" Phineas said, stretching his arms and legs. Then he went into one of the tents, got into a sleeping bag, and fell asleep. The others watched as he did so. They then shrugged it off and started to talk about stuff.

Phineas wasn't paying any attention on what they were talking about. He was in his own little world right now.

_In Dream_

Phineas had no idea where he was, but he really didn't seem to mind. He was in a beautiful field with flowers and a pink sky. He looked over to the setting sun, to see Isabella in front of it. Her hair and skin seemed to glow with the light of the sun behind her, her eyes were sparkling like jewels. It was a perfect sight in Phineas's eyes. He stood there in complete aw and infatuation (look it up if you don't know the word, I think it means to be attracted to someone).

His heart was racing as she stepped toward him, slowly and elegantly. When she finally got close to him, he was worried he might have a heart attack. He had trouble finding words to say, or even saying words, but that didn't keep him from trying. "I-Izzy? W-what are you-" Phineas tried to ask her, but was interrupted by her finger on his lips. After that, he was completely silent. Then, slowly, after removing her finger (of course),she inched her head towards his, closing her eyes in the process.

Phineas was frozen, not with fear, but with ecstasy. He couldn't help but feel his heart flutter with every inch her lips came closer. He felt so overwhelmed by that wonderful feeling he got ever since they were 10 or 11 years old.

Finally, their lips lock, and everything turned white, with a familiar voice calling his name.

* * *

Finally! FINISHED! and also, CLIFFHANGER!

I decided to make this one short and sweet to show the love between Phineas and Isabella.

I might have gotten carried away with the love scene, but I'm keeping it.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chappy (even though there was no real action)

SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 12**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I thought the last chapter was really sweet and just kinda nice to read, but I think I might put some action in this one, with ISABELLA!.

It might take a while to type this because when I started typing this story, I didn't exactly think the whole thing through, but I'll do my best.

Last time: After venturing through half the mountain range, the gang set up camp and enjoy the night, while Phineas has a dream he will never forget. See what happens next, now.

* * *

"Phineas! Why in the world are you making out with a Pillow?!" Ferb questioned and yelled at Phineas, who shot awake and realized he was, indeed, kissing a pillow. Phineas pulled away from the pillow and blushed so red, it was darker than a tomato. Ferb looked at him curiously, but then got the idea and gave his brother another one of those naughty looks. "It was about Isabella, wasn't it?" Ferb asked, keeping the same face. Phineas gave him an annoyed glare. "Never speak of this to _anyone_" Phineas told him. "Whatever lover-boy" Ferb replied. Phineas somehow blushed a little harder. "I AM NOT!" he shouted, after Ferb left the tent.

"What's wrong with _him?_" Isabella asked Ferb. "It's nothing" Ferb said with a smile while passing them. Isabella and Baljeet looked at each other in confusion. Then they just shrug.

The scene then skips to them continuing their journey (don't ask, I didn't feel like typing the whole packing scene). As they drudged through the snow (since the mountains are snow capped), Phineas and Ferb were trying out their powers and coming up with tricks, Isabella was checking out her bow, and Buford was just thinking about food, with Baljeet being dragged by his underwear. "Is this really necessary?" Baljeet asked. "Yes, yes it is" the bully answered. "That's got to be uncomfortable" said Isabella. "You do not know the half of it" Baljeet told her.

"Hey look guys! I can see a lake in that field over their, we're almost through!" Phineas told them, seeing the field not too far away. "Out of my way people!" Buford shouted, pushing Phineas to the side as he sped past him. "Wow, he sure is excited" Phineas said while getting up. "Well, anyone would be if they were traveling along the freezing tops of mountains without food" Ferb pointed out.

When they all came down the mountain side and reached the lake, they decided to set up camp again, well most of them. Buford was going to go fishing. "Hey Baljeet! You got a fishing rod in there?" Buford asked. "No, why?" Baljeet asked. "Well, I was going to catch some fish with a rod, but now I have to try something else" Buford answered, getting to his knees and facing down at the water. "How can you fish without a-" Baljeet tried to ask, but then Buford dunked his head under water, and came back up with a fish in his mouth. Baljeet sighed. "Never mind" was all he said.

After a few hours, the gang was finished setting up, and is enjoying the fish Buford caught, all except one of course. "Don't eat the fish, it has been contaminated by Buford's saliva" Baljeet whispered to Isabella, before she took a bite. Then her eyes got wide, and she set the fish down slowly.

Unknown to them, something lurks nearby. That something saw the group continue to talk, and also saw Isabella leave the group to get her bow she left on a rock.

Then the mysterious thing shot through the waters surface, revealing that it was a lake serpent. Everyone turned around, and saw it roar as it was going to attack Isabella, until a fire ball came out of nowhere and hit the serpent. It didn't do any damage due to the fact that it was a water creature. The serpent then turned around to see that the fire ball came from Phineas. Then it roared at him. 'Oh crud' Phineas thought, knowing this couldn't be good. Then the serpent scooped the redhead up, and coiled around him, squeezing him in doing so. Phineas closed his eyes and yelled in pain.

"Buford! You have a big sword. Get out there and save him" Baljeet told him. "No way! I can't reach that far without drowning! Get Ferb to do it! He's got the shocking powers" Buford told back. "But I can't use them with Phineas coiled in it! It'll hurt him too!" Ferb explained.

Then, without a word, Isabella ran for her bow and arrows. When she got to them, she picked up her bow and an arrow, aimed for the serpent, and shot the arrow. The arrow hit the serpent in the neck. The serpent roared in pain, and loosened its grip on the now unconscious Phineas, enough for his body to slip through the coil and fall.

Ferb saw him and jumped in the air to catch him, and succeeded. Then he set Phineas down so that his back was to a large rock. And then he turned his body to the serpent. "Now Ferb!" Isabella shouted to him. Hearing this, he gathered a large amount of electricity in his hands, and shot it at the giant lake monster.

Then after a while, the serpent finally fell back into the water in defeat, leaving a medium wave as it crashed into the water. Finally it was over.

Then Isabella remembered Phineas and ran to him. He was still there, passed out from being squeezed so hard, but luckily, he was alright. "Phineas?" Isabella tried to wake him up. But he was still unconscious. Then, they took him back to camp.

Meanwhile, the warlock witnessed the fall of his lake serpent. "They seem to be more skilled then expected. Well then, this will be a very interesting journey for them" the warlock said, looking into his looking to the many summoning spells he has.

"And, it will be their last"...

* * *

And it is Done!

I thought this was a very interesting chapter. You don't get to see Isabella in action as much.

By the way, just in case you were wondering, Phineas won't faint all the time. I just think it goes well with some of the chapters.

Anyway, if you have any questions, you are more than welcomed to ask through a review.

THANKS FOR READING THIS! BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 13**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I think I'll make this another short chapter. I have a headache so this won't be as easy to type, but I will.

Anyway, here's the chapter.

Last time: Phineas and his friends set up camp by a river, but end up getting attacked by a lake monster and defeats it. Now we will see what happens the next day.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, and the gang has already woken up. Well, not all of them. Phineas was still sleeping, since he was almost squeezed to death by the serpent they fought. Ferb and the others looked back at his tent, with a look of sympathy on their faces. "Wow, Phineas still hasn't woken up yet" Isabella said, starting to get worried. "Well of course, wouldn't you be too if you were almost crushed by a giant water snake?" Ferb asked her, taking a bite of some cooked fish they caught earlier. "He's right" Buford simply said, also taking a bite out of a fish. "Did that fish come from Buford's mouth?" Isabella asked, looking at the fish warily. "Yes, yes it did" Buford casually replied, making Ferb choke and spit it out hastily. Everyone laughed.

After Ferb was done disinfecting his mouth from Buford's mouth germs, he tossed aside his fish. He noticed his friends laughing at him and crossed his arms, thinking that it wasn't funny. Then everyone calmed down.

Phineas began to wake up, feeling a bit groggy and sore from the fight they had last night. He sat up and heard the commotion from outside his tent. He opened up one of the flaps and saw everyone was already up. _"How long have I been out?"_ he thought to himself. Then his friends noticed him. "Hey Phineas!" Isabella greeted cheerfully. "Hey guys" Phineas greeted back, still a bit tired. Then he exited the tent and took a seat next to Ferb. Then he noticed the fish. "If you know what's good for you, don't eat it" Ferb whispered to him, not wanting him to eat the contaminated meat. Phineas took note of it.

"So, are you feeling OK?" Isabella asked in concern. "Well, I'm still a bit stiff, but yeah, I'm OK" Phineas replied.

Baljeet knew better than to take a bite out of the fish, so he got another idea. "That is it! I can not eat these infected fish. I am going to find some food" Baljeet announced, walking away. "Baljeet! I don't think that's a good idea!" Phineas called to him, knowing how there are a lot of monsters. Baljeet continued anyway. The others gave each other nervous looks.

Baljeet kept walking, trying to find food so that he won't have to eat the salivated fish. He kept walking, until he saw a canyon about a couple miles away. Then he ran back to the others as fast as his feat could carry him.

"Your right Ferb, there _are_ a lot of places to go here" Phineas said to Ferb, looking at the map. Then they noticed Baljeet speeding towards them. When he finally got to them, Baljeet was panting like crazy. "Hey spud, what's up?" Phineas asked, using his nickname for him (I don't know how he came up with it or when, but I do know he uses it occasionally). " I saw- I saw a canyon!" Baljeet told them, still panting. "Oh! You mean this canyon?" Phineas asked him, showing him the map and pointing at the picture of a canyon. "Yes! And it is not too far from here" Baljeet said.

"Well, what do you all think? Should we go?" Phineas asked the others. "I say, lets go!" Isabella said, agreeing into going. " I agree, according to this map, it's an easy shortcut" Ferb said, also agreeing. "My mom said to me that if all my friends go into a canyon, I should too" Buford said, also agreeing to the plan. "Why does she tell you these things?" Baljeet asked. "You don't know my mom" was all Buford said. "Well then, lets pack up and set off to Scar Canyon!" Phineas told them. they all agreed and started packing.

After they were done, they all headed for Scar Canyon.

* * *

Done! Yays!

This chapter was a lot faster to type than my other chapters, since it only took one day.

The reason why it took longer was because I was having trouble thinking about what would be in the chapter, but I got that cleared up.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this. BYES!


	14. Chapter 14

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 14**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

Sorry if it took so long, but I FINALLY came up with an idea for this chapter.

I decided to make this a really chapter, so that it would lead up to the next chapter.

I hope you like it.

Last time: Phineas wakes up and joins his friends for breakfast (which Ferb regrets eating). Then after a while, Baljeet decides to go in search of his own food. Only to find Scar Canyon in the process. There journey continues, now.

* * *

Phineas and the others finally reach Scar Canyon. They stop at the entrance and look at the natural path. "Well, should we go in?" asked Phineas, gesturing to the path before them. They all nodded and followed him in.

The canyon was huge. The sides of it were almost as tall as a city building. They could only go in two different directions, forward and back. The sun was blazing down on them, the wind whipping up small dust devils (in case you don't know, a dust devil is a small twister), the canyon was a baron crack in the ground.

Buford really started to notice the heat, and sweat. "Man! I shoulda filled up on water when we were at that lake!" Buford stated. "You mean you _didn't_?!" questioned the red head, turning around to the bully. "What? I can't do everything" Buford told them. Phineas then looked at Ferb in annoyance. "Why did we trust _him_ to do it?"Phineas asked Ferb. Ferb just shrugged.

After a few hours, it was already night. The gang noticed this and decided to make camp for the night. After a while the gang sat around the fire, not having anything to eat due to the fact that it was a _baron _canyon. "You know, it''s cool being able to blast fire and all, but I really miss being in our own world, you know, where things made sense" Phineas said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, I still remember all the inventions you made and how they would disappear" Isabella said back. "Yeah, I still don't know where they go" Phineas said, wondering about that.

"I still remember the very _first_ invention we made" Ferb said, laying down and watching the stars. "Yeah, and how before that, you were so shy, you would stay in the closet every night" Phineas said smiling, also giggling a little. Ferb smiled too. "Wait, what _was_ your first invention" Isabella asked. Phineas then looked at the starry sky along with Ferb. "Well, it all started...

* * *

And CLIFFHANGER SCENE!

I really feel like I have to say sorry for taking so long again. You see, I kinda started looking around other fanfics and pictures on deviantart. I especially thought the fanfic "Winter Wildflowers" was good.

Although I never got to read the actual fanfic, I must say, the idea of a human-flower hybrid clone of Phineas is _genius. _Except the fact that I don't usually like homosexual activity or quotes exactly. But other than that, it's pretty awesome.

Snapdragon is SO **CUTE**! I LOVE how innocent and emotional he is. It's just ADORABLE!

Anyway, please continue to enjoy this story _and_ some other stories I'll think up. SEE YA!


	15. Chapter 15

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 15**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

Sorry for the long wait. I was scavenging for some ways to draw PnF characters. So far, I'm getting really good at drawing Phineas. Ferb is too hard to draw.

Plus, I actually think I'm losing inspiration in this, But I shall work on getting it back.

Well, I should continue my story, so here it is.

By the way, there won't be a recap on what happened last time because there isn't enough to recap on, so just read the last chapter again to remember what happened.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_10 years ago,Phineas and Ferb were about 5 years old at this time. They were sitting on the couch on a normal day. Ferb was reading a children's pop-up book (since he is very young) and Phineas was drawing in a sketchbook. A few moments later, their parents came down, all dressed up and ready to go somewhere. "Candace honey! We'll be out for a few hours, make sure the door's lock!" their mother called. "OK mom!" an 11 year old Candace replied from her room.  
_

_"Hey boys, your father and I are going out to dinner. We'll be back, and make sure Candace answers the door only to the gardeners we hired to fix up the back yard" their mother said before they went out the door. _

_Phineas continued to draw, but stopped when he noticed Ferb looking at him confused. Then he held up his drawing to Ferb so that he could see it. "Look Ferb! this is a machine that makes things grow really big!" Phineas told him in a very childish voice. Ferb nodded, returning to his book. "Yeah, if only it could be real" Phineas said, looking at his sketch. "Aw well, I'll be upstairs" Phineas said, getting off the couch and walking up the stairs. Then Ferb got an idea. He looked at the sketch, picked it up, and ran outside.  
_

_After a few moments, Phineas could hear construction noises coming from outside. He looked out his window to see Ferb working on a machine that looked a lot like the drawing he did earlier. He hurried outside to see it up-close. "Hey Ferb!" Phineas called. Ferb looked at his astonished brother. "You built this?!" the young red head asked in surprise. Ferb nodded, glad that he liked his work. "Cool! Does it actually make things grow?!" Phineas asked again. Ferb then came down from a latter he was standing on, pulled out a remote from his pocket, and fired it at an area of exposed soil, which then flourished into an area full of flowers . "Awesome!" Phineas said in amazement. Ferb grinned with pride.  
_

_"So, I was all 'no way', but she was all 'yes way' and I was so like-" Candace blabbed in her phone to her best friend Stacy (who is also young at that time), but was interrupted by hearing construction sounds. "What is that? Stacy, I have to call you back" she said. Then she hung up and looked out her window. She was in complete shock when she saw her 5 year old brothers making a highly advanced machine. Then she stormed outside.  
_

_Phineas and Ferb were working on the machine (as Phineas decided to join his brother in the construction), when Candace quickly slided the backdoor opened. "Phineas and Ferb!" she called to them, walking towards them. "Hi Candace! Isn't this cool?!" Phineas said, greeting her too. When she got to them, she had a stern look on her face. "Oh you guys are so going to be...so..." Candace tried to find a good word to use (I know what you guys are probably thinking, but remember, this is where it all started). "BUSTED! Yeah, you guys are going to be so BUSTED when I tell mom about this!" Candace said before running inside. The two boys just stood there in confusion. _

_Then what seemed to be out of nowhere, a younger Isabella came to see them (she had a ponytail too, just sayin). "Hi guys!" Isabella cheerfully greeted, having a slightly higher pitch tone in her voice (is that even possible?). "Hi Isabella!" Phineas greeted back, happy to see her too. "Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked in the same way she always does (I'm starting to think that it was one of her first phrases). "We're making a growth machine" Phineas answered, walking to her. "Really? Cool!" Isabella said in excitement. "Yeah, Ferb started building it, and then I kinda joined in" Phineas told her. "Cool" was all she said before turning to look at the machine.  
_

_Candace was dialing her mother's phone number, then waited a little impatiently for her mother to pick up.  
_

_"I really hope you remembered to call those gardeners" Linda (the kid's mother) said to her husband. He honestly forgot to call them and was about to tell her that, when his wife's phone started to ring. "Oops, hold that thought" she told him before answering it. "Hello?" she answered. "Mom! You have to come over here! It's an EMERGENCY!" Candace shouted into the phone. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes" her mother told her before hanging up. "I hope they haven't gotten into any trouble" Linda told her husband. Then she asked for a receipt._

_Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was making his final touches to his latest creation. "Finally. I will finally get my revenge on K-mart!" Doof said in victory (is that how you spell it? You know, the store. If it isn't, then this way of writing it will have to do since I don't know how to spell it), but accidentally knocked the Teleportinator (that's its name) over the balcony. When it hit the ground, it became all smashed up and exploded, letting a lazier shoot out of it in a random direction. "CURSE...myself I guess!" Doofenshmirtz cried out to the sky.  
_

_"Well, let's truly test it" Phineas said, holding the remote. Then when he pressed the button, the place where the machine shot a ray started to grow a tree (sound familiar?), But in the middle of it, a beam came out of nowhere and hit the machine, making it disappear and stopping the growth of the tree so that it was about 5-6 feet tall.  
_

_Then their mother pulled her car into their driveway. "Mom!" Candace remarked, opening the door and storming out it to the car. "Hi hone-" "No time! Come on!" Candace interrupted her mother, dragging her to the backyard. When they got there, Candace gestured into the yard. "See?! Look at it!" Candace said, not noticing that it was gone. "It's BEAUTIFUL!" her mother remarked in joy. "What?!" Candace asked, then looked to see that the machine was gone and the the back yard was full of plants. "Those gardeners did a fabulous job with the flowers" Linda said. "And look! They included a tree! How thoughtful!" she continued, looking at the tree. _

_"B-but the boys made a machine that made things grow and-" Candace tried to explain, but was interrupted by her mother. "Candace, don't you think they're a little young to be building things" her mother asked. "Yes! Yes they are! But that's why you need to bust them!" Candace said, following her mom into the house.  
When she was gone, Ferb gave his father a confused look. His father noticed this and knew what it meant. "I'm just glad I didn't have to tell her I forgot to call the gardeners" his father answered his silent question (don't ask what it is, cause I don't know myself). Then he went inside.  
_

_"Well, that was really fun!" Phineas said, having a good time. "Yeah, you guys should do it more often!" Isabella said, also enjoying their time together. Then something sparked in the red head's mind, a shot of inspiration. "Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?" Phineas agreed. "What do you say Ferb?" Phineas asked his green haired brother. "Well, two heads are better than one" he replied in an unusually mature voice. "I couldn't agree more. We'll do another invention tomorrow, so you should come over to see it" Phineas told Isabella. "I will! See you tomorrow!" Isabella said, walking back home since it was getting late. "Bye!" Phineas called to her, waving his hand.  
_

_"Well, today was a great day, and I have a feeling tomorrow will be even better" Phineas told Ferb while they were laying by their new tree.  
_

_*End of Flashback*  
_

"And that's how it all started" Phineas concluded, receiving an applauds from his friends. "Not bad, Dinnerbell" Buford commented while clapping. "Thanks. Well, I think I'll go to bed now. Night guys!" Phineas said before going into his tent, and get into his sleeping bag. Then he went to sleep.

After a couple more hours, the others went to bed too.

* * *

And it is COMPLETELY DONE! Well, this chapter is at least.

I hope it was good. I mean, I didn't want to keep you waiting on something that was bad to you guys.

Anyway, I'll try to be more quick on typing this.

THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT! BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 16**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I know you guys were waiting for this. I just got side tracked by other fanfics (specifically "The Search For Phin", but hey, it's a story, so it WILL be finished)

By the way, I have to warn you, if you don't like tickling (GOD I **HATE **THAT WORD!) at all, then just skip it.

And also, this will be a short chapter, cause I'm kinda having writer's block.

Anyway, I don't want you to wait any longer, so here's the story.

Last time: Phineas recalls the story of their first invention, now we read about their morning.

* * *

Ferb woke up with a jolt. He had just had a nightmare about everyone dying like the dinosaurs (I have no idea why, I'm just typing this as I go). He was sweating, partially from the heat, but most of it was from the dream.

Then he opened one of the flaps on the tent, and looked outside. He noticed that the sky still had stars, but he could still see the sun's light from behind the canyon wall. He knew it was early, about 5:00am. 'Well, we better get a move on' thought Ferb. Then he looked at his sleeping brother. Phineas was in a pretty deep sleep (like always). he was laying on his left side, breath even and calm. His upper torso wasn't really covered by the sleeping bag, due to it being warm in the canyon.

After a few moments, Ferb tried to wake him up by nudging his shoulder. Phineas didn't move. Then Ferb shook the red head's shoulder in another attempt. This time, Phineas did stir a little, but stayed asleep.

After a few seconds of thinking, Ferb's lips formed a devious smile. Then, slowly and quietly as possible, he unzipped his brother's sleeping bag. After that was done, he kept the sleeping bag closed so that Phineas wouldn't notice any change.

Then, really quickly, he opened the bag to expose the young boy's torso, and started to mercilessly torture it with his fingers. Right when that happened, a startled squeal escaped Phineas's lips, his eyes shot open in surprise. Quickly after, he broke out in complete laughter. Ferb knew how ticklish Phineas was, so he thought this should be a fun way to start the day.

"F-Ferb! Bahaaahahahahahahaaaaah! W-what are you dohoihihihing?!" Phineas asked through the uncontrollable laughter. Ferb didn't answer, and continued. Phineas was having a harder time than you probably think. His skin was really sensative, so it was much more potent to him. "Hahahahah! OK! Hahaha! OK I'm uhup! Hahaahahaha! I'M UP!" Phineas shouted, trying to get his torturous brother off him. Then Ferb stopped, giving Phineas some time to breathe.

After panting a while, Phineas finally sat up, clutching his stomach and sides as they were a little sore. Then he gave Ferb an annoyed look. "You know, you didn't have to do that" Phineas muttered, not very pleased. "I know" Ferb said, smirking before getting out of the tent. After a moment, Phineas got up, and followed him out.

Then, after waking everyone else up (don't worry, the others just get up normally. Only Phineas laughs this morning), they pack up their things and set off.

"By the way, what was so funny earlier-" "don't ask!" Phineas interrupted Baljeet, not wanting to remember that morning.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yeah, I think I went a little too far by adding the concept of _tickling_ (Argh! I hate that word so MUCH!).

By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I hate the word, sight, sound, and action of tickle. Although, for some reason, the thought doesn't bother me as much. Weird, isn't it?

Well anyway, be sure to read my next chapter. I think it will be another action-packed chappy.

Anyway, BYE!


	17. Chapter 17

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 17**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I still kinda think the tickling scene from the last chapter might of not been the best idea, but it will have to stay there.

I also think I'm getting my inspiration back! so that's good.

but I still might take a while do to me practicing how to draw the characters, cause I hope someday, I could post some illustrations of my stories!

I can draw Phineas pretty good, and I'm starting to get better at drawing Ferb, but I haven't really tried the others yet.

Anyway, on with the chappy

Last time: Phineas gets a 'rude awakening' from his brother and the gang set of further through the canyon. Find out what happens next.

* * *

Are favorite group of friends continue to venture through the dry canyon. They are now talking as they walk about things. "You know, this is _really _boring!" Buford said, being bored. "Well, we do not have a lot of entertainment with us" the nerd beside him pointed out. "except this!" Buford said, giving Baljeet a wedgy. "If I only knew your weakness, I would find a way to prevent you from doing this to me" Baljeet said flatly, annoyed by what he has to go through. "I don't even _have _a weakness" Buford told him. "Come on Buford, everyone has a weakness" Phineas explained. "Even you?" the bully asked, raising an eyebrow. Phineas thought for a second with a troubled look on his face. "...yeeaaahh...but that-" "is his fear of _bees_" Ferb interrupted, receiving a glare from his brother. "Yes, but it isn't really bad" Phineas added to his brother's comment, still glaring. "Every time you see a bee or wasp, you scream like a _girl _and run away" Ferb said, chuckling. "OK Ferb! We _don't _need a biography!" Phineas told him in a warning tone. Ferb shrugged and the gang kept walking.

After a while, the gang decided to make camp when the path split in two. They decided to just find out tomorrow since the sun was starting to set. After setting up camp, the group sat around a fire and chat. Phineas looked at the sunset, and thought about how the sky was the same color as the dream of him and Isabella. He could remember it perfectly, the sun, the field, the feelings...

"Phineas?" Isabella said. Phineas woke up from his thoughtful trance and looked at the girl. "Are you OK?" Isabella asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine" Phineas assured. "Most likely thinking of 'good things'" Ferb said, shaking his eyebrows up and down as he said 'good things'. Phineas blushed a little and looked away with an annoyed look. Everyone laughed a little at this.

Then, they started to feel the ground shake, stronger and stronger. Something was coming, and something big. Finally, the thing exploded through the ground. After a moment, Phineas looked at it, and grew wide-eyed at what it was. Guess what, it's none other than a _bee_, a giant, burrowing _bee_. Phineas just stood there in shock. What Ferb said was true, the red head really was afraid of bees, and this just happened to be one.

The bee turned around to the group and gave an enraged roar (don't ask how a bee can roar, it's a monster bee). "Oh NO it didn't just roar at us" Isabella said with some attitude. "He does not look too friendly" Baljeet said. "Man, I'm gonna have fun with this" Buford said, taking out his sword. "Phin! we should work together with this one! Fire and lightning will do a lot of- Phin?!" Ferb instructed before noticing that his brother was nowhere in sight. Then he had an annoyed face. "He ran off, didn't he?" Ferb asked flatly.

Phineas was hiding behind a big rock about 20 to 30 feet away. He had no idea what to do. His closest friends were fighting one of his most feared things. He was caught in between fear and friendship.

Ferb and the rest of the friends were fighting the bee, but it was proving to be a challenge since it kept burrowing in the ground and sides of the canyon to avoid each attack. Phineas watched as his friends were losing to the monster. He knew he had t o help, but he didn't know how. Then he noticed how the holes the bee dug all aimed at the same place. He got an idea.

As the team was fighting, Isabella finally managed to hit it in the eye, making the bee move back in pain, into the perfect position. Then, with all his power. Phineas ran for the nearest hole, and blew a huge blast into it. Soon the fire journeyed through each tunnel that joined the holes. Then, all of the fire came out of each hole and hit the bee, just as planned. Soon, it became too much for the bee, and it exploded in an outburst of blackish dust. The beast was defeated.

Everyone was breathing heavily, as it was hard to beat that huge bee. Phineas panted the hardest. He used all of his fire power to blast the bee through all those tunnels. "Well, that was a challenge" Buford said. "Yes, I thought it would be easier" Baljeet said. Ferb looked at his brother, and noticed him hunched over, hands on knees, breath heavy. "Are you alright?" Ferb asked in concern, walking to his brother. Phineas looked at the Brit and stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm just worn out from all that power I used" Phineas replied.

Then they noticed it was getting dark, so they went back to camp.

Meanwhile, the warlock was looking at his bee minion in disgust. "They continue to get more powerful" the warlock said menacingly. "No matter, if I have to send every monster after them, then so be it!" the warlock proclaimed.

Then he left the room, without another word.

* * *

I'M DONE!

I hope it was good. I was thinking as I typed.

I kinda like the idea of Phinny's fear of bees, it makes sense to me.

Of course, that's probably because I don't like bees either :(

Anyway, stay tuned! Cause in a couple chappies, we get to see what freaks Ferb out X).

ADIOS! BYE!


	18. Chapter 18

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 18**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

The last chapter was a little hard, but I finally got it done.

I can't really think of anything else to say right now, so enjoy the story.

Last time: It is revealed that Phineas has a powerful fear of bees, but just managed to defeat it. Now we shall return to the journey.

* * *

Phineas and the gang were still venturing through Scar Canyon, until they finally found the exit and entered into a field. "Well, that took a while to get through, but we finally made it" Phineas said, glad to be out. "I can not believe how long that took" Baljeet said. "OK, so where's some food, I'm _starving_!" Buford said, stomach growling. "No worries, we'll find something" Phineas assured the bully. "Look!" Isabella exclaimed, pointing at something.

The others looked to see what it was, and they saw a forest (again? didn't they end up in a forest when they just came to this world? Well, this is a different forest). "Which forest is _that?_" Phineas asked. "Hmm, apparently that's Luminous Forest" Isabella told them, taking out the map and looking at it. "Why do they call it _that_?" Phineas asked her. "I don't know" Isabella answered. "Well if there's food, then I'm going" Buford said, walking towards the forest. "It does look like a good route" Ferb pointed out. "Well, I guess we're headed for Luminous Forest" Phineas said before they left for the forest.

It wasn't very long before they got to the forest, but it was dark. The group looked at it as they could see a faint glow coming from inside it. "Well, looks like we found out why it's called Luminous Forest" Phineas said. "I know. It looks kinda pretty" Isabella said smiling. "Shall we go in?" Baljeet asked. "If there's food, then I'm going" the hungry bully said. After seeing Buford walk in, the others followed.

They looked in aw as they walked through the glowing jungle. It was beautiful. The trees were covered with flowers, the crickets were chirping, it was all beautiful. The prettiest thing though, was all the fireflies that danced and flew everywhere. They glowed very brightly and beautifully, almost like the stars that shined brightly above them.

As the gang walked, they came across a slow river. It was sparkling and almost seemed to glow along with the fireflies, it was an amazing sight. "Great, how are we gonna cross that?" Buford asked. "No worries Buford, we'll find something" Phineas told him. "Well, that seems to be quite suitable" Baljeet said, pointing at a canoe-like boat. "Wow, how convenient!" Phineas remarked before walking over to it. "Well now all we need to do is- Buford! Don't eat that!" Baljeet said, running over to the hungry bully about to eat a berry. "What? I need to eat something" Buford said. "But you do not know what those are" Baljeet explained. "I don't care! I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat it!" Buford concluded before popping the berry in his mouth. Then, Buford jolted and fell on his back. "I told you" "I'm OK! I just can't move!" the paralyzed bully said. Then everyone helped to get Buford on the boat.

After finishing that, they slowly sailed down the stream. They looked in amazement as they floated along. It looked like a paradise with the lights. each one sparkled and glowed perfectly.

Phineas was looking at the lights along with his friends, until he looked in Isabella's direction. He stared at her, with eyes wide open. His cheeks turning red at the sight of her. From his perspective, she was perfect. As she gently held a firefly in her hands, the light reflected from her eyes, making them look like the most beautiful pools of blue. Her skin and hair seemed to glow again, like from that dream, only more peaceful. As she smiled, so did the love-struck red head.

Without them knowing, Ferb looked at his brother with a sly smile. He always knew the boy would be drawn to her sooner or (hopefully not) later. Actually, the boy's been like that for a while now. Ever since they were kids, he would at least show a little sign of attraction toward the girl, but now, the feeling is much stronger than before, almost overwhelming.

After a couple hours of staring in pleasure, the boat bumped into the side of the river, knocking Phineas out of his trance and Ferb off the boat and into the water."What happened?" Buford asked, still paralyzed and laying on the floor of the boat. "Inertia happened" Ferb said dryly (by the way, inertia is one of Newton's laws of motion), getting back on the boat. "So, what do we do now?" Baljeet asked while stepping onto land with everyone else (except Buford, they had to drag him onto land). "Well, it is dark, how about be set up camp for the night" Phineas suggested. "Alright! I'll start unpacking" Isabella said before grabbing the bag.

It wasn't long before the camp was all finished. Soon, they found some food and cooked it in the campfire. Some of the food was familiar fruits, vegetables, and fish (not from Buford's mouth, it was hand caught).

"So how long am I gonna be this way?" the motionless bully asked. "Until tomorrow morning at least" Baljeet answered. "Aw Man!" Buford complained. "At least we don't have to eat the fish from your mouth" Isabella told him. "I hope not" Ferb said, making a disgusted face at the thought of it. Everyone laughed.

After awhile of watching the lights, everyone went to bed.

* * *

Finally! FINISHED!

I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait, but I was talking to someone and I had to worry about school and stuff. I just got kinda busy.

Anyway, I will have to think of the next chapter for a little while.

Until then, BYE!


	19. Chapter 19

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 19**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I know I took a long time updating this, but I had to think the whole thing through first, so now I finally have an idea for this one.

Last time: Phineas and the gang begin to venture through the glowing surroundings of the Luminous Forest. Now, this is what happens the next morning.

* * *

It was early morning. The sky was pink and light orange, the sun was peaking out of the leaves, and everyone was still snoozing in their tents. It was one of those peaceful moments.

But, not for long (you'll see why really soon ^^)

After a few seconds, Ferb started to wake up, but noticed that something was on his nose, something that sent chills down his spine. After his vision cleared up, he finally got a good look at it, and flinched in shock and fear. It happened to be what he feared most. Phineas has a fear, and unknown to anyone but Phineas, Ferb has one too, one that was almost as worse as his brother's. Well, it was a-

"**SPPIIIDEERRRR**!" Ferb screamed at the top of his lungs (for like, the first time). It was so loud, it echoed through a large portion of the forest, also waking up all his friends.

Phineas jolted up in surprise and looked at his brother, who was freaking out and trying to get the scary bug off him. "Ferb? What's wrong?" Phineas asked, not used to seeing his brother like this. "Spider! Spider! Spider!" Ferb kept shouting, running in circles (wow, apparently he hates spiders). Phineas raised an eyebrow and smiled at the same time. "You're _still_ afraid of spiders?" Phineas asked, finding this funny. "Get it off! Get it OFF!" Ferb continued to cry, REALLY wanting the creature off him. "OK! OK! Just stand still" Phineas said, grabbing his brother still and slowly reaching his hand for the bug that was still on his nose.

While this was passing on slowly, Ferb kept making somewhat quiet, long whimpering noises with his mouth closed tightly, pupils growing big as little tears were seen in his eyes, kinda shaking (Dang! I would hate to be him right now). Phineas noticed this and gave a concerned yet confused look. "Just get it off Already!" Ferb demanded, growing really impatient. "Alright! Hold on a sec" Phineas said, kinda speeding up. "I don't want to go too fast, or it might bite you" he explained.

Finally, he got the 8-legged bug. "Geez bro, you're just _way_ too serious about this" Phineas said, spider in the boy's fingers. Ferb just eyed the deadly creature and took a step back, shaking. "You don't know how it's like" Ferb said, glaring. "Well, you don't know how it's like to have my...anxiety for bees" Phineas calmly shot back. Then, after a few seconds, they decide to just wake up and exit their tent.

After everyone is awake, they have breakfast and talk for a few minutes. "So Buford, you can move again?" Baljeet asked. "Yeah, It's a big relief too" the bully answered. "Why is that?" the nerd asked. "Because, I can finally do THIS!" Buford said, giving Baljeet a wedgie. "Oh joy" Baljeet said flatly with sarcasm. "So Isabella, why'd you scream earlier?" Buford asked, putting down the nerd. "Huh? What do you mean? That wasn't me" Isabella said, confused. Ferb's eyes shot wide and looked in the other direction, feeling awkward. "Well, I know it wasn't Baljeet. he was right next to me" Buford explained.

"So who was it?" Isabella asked. Phineas gave Ferb 'the look'. Ferb saw this and knew what was going to happen. Before Phineas could speak, Ferb covered his mouth with his hand. "Well, would you look at the time! I think we should get going!" Ferb said hastily, getting up and walking to his tent, dragging his brother with him. Everyone else started backing also.

After everyone was done packing, they continued through the forest. While doing so, Ferb was very cautious about his surroundings, making sure to not be anywhere near a spider or web, as he was sure that this forest was full of them. Phineas noticed this and muffled a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Ferb asked, not finding it as funny. "You're just so on edge, it's kinda funny" Phineas said. Ferb just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

As they got deeper into the forest, it became gradually darker. "Hey! Why's it so dark?!" Buford asked, noticing the change in light. "The trees and plants are much thicker in these parts, blocking the sun from shining down here" Ferb answered. Everyone continued on.

After about an hour, they started to hear something. Something was watching them, and the gang could feel it. "OK, who's following us?!" Buford asked, getting ready for a possible surprise attack. "Or possibly, _what_ is following-Aaaahhh!" Baljeet tried to say, but accidentally walked off a hidden small cliff. The others saw this and ran over to the edge. They peeked their heads over it to see how deep it was, and it seemed to be quite deep.

"So, anyone got ideas on how we can get down there?" Phineas asked, looking at his friends for answers. Everyone then started to look around in different directions, looking for a safe way down. "Look!" Isabella remarked, pointing at the rock formation on the side of the ledge only about 20 feet away. "It looks like a stone slide!" Buford said. "It looks awesome! _That's_ for sure!" Phineas said, getting up and walking over to it, the others following behind. "Well, let's go!" Phineas said before sliding down the slide made of rock. One by one, the rest of them did too.

After all of them were down, they started to walk. "Um, guys?" Baljeet called, a little shakingly. When they turned to the direction, they were shocked at what they saw.

Ferb was the most shocked of them all.

* * *

Cliffhanger Alert! What has happened to Baljeet? The answer is to come...

I hope I didn't take Ferb's fear of spiders too far. I don't want to make him _completely_ weak around them, just enough to make him show weakness.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! BYE!


	20. Chapter 20

**A Flaming Heart and a Striking Soul ch 20**

I Own Nothing! All characters belong to Disney

I REALLY apologize for taking so long to type this, I've had trouble thinking about what to put in this chapter. I found out that I really hate writer's block.

By the way, here's a warning

WARNING! REALLY OOC FERB ALERT!

Anyway, no more waiting! Here it is!

Last time: It is revealed that Ferb has a _crippling_ fear of spiders. Afterwords, Baljeet falls off a shallow cliff, so the others go after him to help, but encounter something they never saw coming. Find out what it is in this chappy.

* * *

Everyone stood in shock at what was in front of them. Ferb most of all.

What was in front of them was a huge spiderweb (and I mean HUGE! Like, 15 feet in all directions! and it was thick too). In the middle of it was Baljeet, struggling to get out, but he was really stuck to it. "Um, Hello? I am stuck!" Baljeet said, seeking help from his friends. "No worries Baljeet! We'll have you out in no-" Phineas was going to say, but was interrupted by seeing the huge, monstrous spider make it's way, slowly down the web.

This sent huge shivers down Ferbs back. He freaked out over a little spider earlier, but this...this was just ridiculous. _"A spider"_ Ferb thought in his mind. _"It just HAD to be a spider!"_ Ferb continued to think in his head, standing there in fear. Phineas and the others (besides Ferb) decided to fight the huge, terrifying bug, but in mid charge, Phineas turned around to look at the still and paralyzed Ferb (paralyze is probably going to be my word for people that are frozen in fear). "Ferb! What're you doing!?" Phineas called back.

After a few moments, the spider got tired of the attacks, and jumped from its web to the ground surface. Then it gave an enraged roar before attacking back (again, I don't know how it can roar). Phineas turned around to the monstrous bug, and saw that it was coming in their direction.

"Ferb! Move!" Phineas shouted to his brother, but he didn't move a muscle. He just kept standing there, as if he didn't hear anything. The spider kept getting closer, ready to strike at them. "MOVE!" Phineas continued to shout as he tackled Ferb out of the way, just in time. The spider turned around to them, with anger in its multiple eyes. Phineas noticed that Ferb was still frozen, with wide eyes and a now shaking body. Phineas pulled him up and held him by the arms, making him face Phineas. "Come on Ferb! Snap out of it!" Phineas yelled to his brother.

Then, the spider came at them for another attack. Phineas saw this, pushed Ferb out of the way, and blew a fire blast at it. Somehow, the monster spider avoided it, and roared again, now more angry. Ferb started to panic and quickly hid behind a nearby tree, while Phineas just watched him do so, with a slightly annoyed facial expression. _"Of course"_ Phineas mumbled in his thoughts.

Then, the spider shot a string of webbing at the red-head and threw him into the web with Baljeet. Soon, it got the others into the web, except Ferb, who was still hiding. He looked back at his friends in concern, but then noticed the spider turning to them and making its way toward them. He knew he had to do something, but he seriously disliked the idea of fighting the monstrous bug head-on. He kept looking back, and noticed that the spider was on a separate web, but the two webs were still connected. Then he saw Buford's sword, and knew what he had to do.

Before the spider could make it onto the other web where his friends were, Ferb made a daring move, and ran for the sword. After wielding it in his hands, he sliced the webbing, and freed his friends. Then he turned to the giant spider monster, and started to charge up power. He knew that since the spider was too swift while on its web, he would have to shoot it elsewhere.

Then, in one shocking blow, he shot a powerful beam of electricity. The static power hit one of the strings, and traveled along the web, finally meeting at where it was, and electrocuting the monstrous spider. He used so much power, that it almost blinded the others.

Finally the spider evaporated into a big puff of black smoke, it was defeated. The others cheered while Ferb was bent forward, with his hands on his knees panting. He used a lot of power. He felt a little dizzy, but it wasn't serious. His friends ran up to him. "That was so cool Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, knowing that it was hard for Ferb to face his fear like that.

"I can't believe you got over your arachnophobia (fear of spiders)" Phineas continued as Ferb stood there. "You_ do *pant*_ realize that encounter *pant* with the huge spider only made it *pant* worse, right?" Ferb said, panting while looking like his mind was scarred for life. "Well, that doesn't really matter now cause we beat it" Phineas said.

"So, what now?" Buford asked, getting a little impatient. "My best bet, get the heck out of here!" Ferb said sternly, finally getting off his knees and standing up straight. "I agree with Ferb. Who knows what other beasts are around here?" Phineas said. "Ok, but which way is quickest?" asked Baljeet. "Well, it'seems the fastest way out of here is by climbing back up to where we were and go east" Isabella answered, pulling out the map. "Then lets hurry, I don't want Ferb to have a heart attack from seeing another spider" Phineas said looking back at his wide-eyed, twitchy brother. Then they all got to the cliff side, and started climbing it.

After reaching the top they found the trail they need to walk and started walking east.

* * *

Well, that took a**_ really_ **long time to type, but I finally got it down.

I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. I just had a serious case of writers block and I temporarily lost inspiration in this (not to mention that I also had to get a new computer).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Flaming Heart and A Striking Soul ch 21**

Hey Peoples!

I don't know what to say right now, so please read the chapter

This chapter might be shorter too.

Anyway. Please Enjoy!

Last Time: After defeating a giant spider monster, Ferb and the others head east to get out of the Luminous Forest. Here is what happens.

* * *

After a while of traveling east, Phineas and the gang finally make it out of the Luminous Forest and find themselves in a large field, lush with varieties of flowers. By the time they did, it was sunset, with the sky being a pinkish-orange with there already being signs of stars coming out. It was quite a sight. A familiar sight in Phineas's eyes, as it looked almost exactly like in his dream.

"So, should we set up camp or something?" Isabella asked. "I don't know Isabella. I think it's still a bit early, we can still walk a while longer" Phineas replied. "I agree with him. We've spent quite a lot of time as it is" Ferb said. "Well, if we're going to keep walking, we should go to this place called Dream Garden" Isabella suggested, holding the map. "Alright then, off to Dream Garden!" Phineas said, taking a few steps in that direction.

"Wait" Ferb said, stopping his brother. Phineas stopped and turned to his brother. "If that's the sunset, why is it in the east?" Ferb asked. Phineas's eyes grew wider in realization. "He's right, the sun's supposed to set in the west" Isabella pointed out. "It could be the sun rising" Baljeet said. "No, it's clearly setting, but in the east" Ferb stated. "Maybe it's cause we're in a different world or something" Buford said. "It can't be, I've seen the sun set when we were in the canyon. It was setting in the west then" Phineas stated. Everyone continued to think.

"Umm, guys?" Isabella said. The others turned to her. "Why's the sky turning green?" Isabella asked nervously looking at the sky. Everyone turned to the sky. Sure enough, it was turning green, with weird, huge, dark-rainbow colored clouds forming above them. The flowers started disappearing too. Everything was vanishing, leaving behind nothing but weeds and dirt. Everyone watched this in shock.

"What is happening?" Baljeet asked. "I don't know" Phineas said, worried about it like everyone else. After a few more moments, the area was completely changed into a nearly barren field, covered in suspicious and weird looking weeds.

Everyone looked around in confusion, as they didn't know where they are or what'll happen next.

* * *

Yay! Complete :D

I thought adding a cliffhanger here would give me a bit of time to think of the next chapter.

I also liked adding an unexpected twist to it too, but I know it can also lead to conflict with understanding the story if the author isn't careful.

But, I am, so I think it went well.

Anyway, Please be patient as I think of the next chapter. Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

**A Flaming Heart and A Striking Soul Ch 22**

Hello Peoples!

This is the 22nd chapter I've made so far (Man, I've typed a lot)

Yeah, there's also going to be a small twist in this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappy :)

Last Time: Phineas and the gang finally get out of Luminous Forest, but it wasn't too long before they discovered something wasn't right. We will find out what it is, now.

* * *

Phineas and the others looked in confusion, as what looked like a beautiful meadow suddenly changed into a dark, weed infested, and somewhat magical land. They kept eying their surroundings, as it was for sure that something wasn't right. Isabella took another look at the map, and thought of what was going on.

"Hey, guys? I think this _is_ Dream Garden" Isabella said to them as she continued to hold the map. Everyone looked back at her in shock. "B-but that's not right! We _just_ got out of the forest! It clearly shows here that it should've at least taken the rest of the day!" Phineas stated. "Maybe it is the clouds" Baljeet commented, "Yeah, and since the clouds expand further beyond the garden, it was causing us to think we were still in the forest when we weren't" Ferb thought out loud for his friends to hear. The others thought about it and agreed.

"Anyway, we should continue walking-" Baljeet suggested, but was interrupted when he stepped on one of the odd weeds, and a strange puff of fumes erupted from it. Quickly after inhaling some of the fumes, he passed out. "Whoa! Baljeet! What's up with-" Buford tried to ask, walking over to him. Then he breathed some of the fumes and passed out also.

After that, it caused a whole chain reaction and made the other surrounding weeds erupt the bizarre fumes. Soon, the fumes almost polluted all the air around them.

"Hey! W-what's going...on" Isabella asked as she began to faint as well. A moment later, she did. "Isabella! Isabella. Are you..OK...Isa...bella..." Phineas asked in concern before also fainting. After a moment, Ferb too began to feel dizzy, but was still able to stay on his feet a little longer. Though for how long, he didn't know.

_"What's...happening"_ Ferb asked in thought, trying to maintain balance. Finally, after a few moments, his legs gave in, and he too collapsed on the ground.

Then, it all turned to black...

* * *

Chapter 22 Accomplished!

I'm going to have to think about the next chapters, cause it's going to have to take some creativity.

Anyway! Please Stay Tuned!


End file.
